


Oh, what am I 'sposed to do without you?

by rainbowrabblerouser



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowrabblerouser/pseuds/rainbowrabblerouser
Summary: Jaskier is immortal. Geralt finds it interesting.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 238





	Oh, what am I 'sposed to do without you?

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Mr. Loverman" - Ricky Montgomery

There comes a time in which Geralt has the dawning realization that something has not made any sense despite most aspects of his adventures with Jaskier not adding up.

But he was used to that.

And he had gotten used to his bard’s smile and the way he’d sing about Geralt as if he was in love with him and he was the most interesting person ever.

“You know. I just realized something.”

“Oh, I already know you’re in love with me, Geralt, you told me that when I top–”

“Shut up. It’s something else.”

Jaskier shot him a confused look as they walked through the forest.

“Y’know, this is the part where you explain…”

“Jaskier, you have not aged since we met.”

Geralt stopped walking and halted Roach as Jaskier looked at him.

Then, Jaskier threw his hands up. 

“Oh, you do know how to flatter a man, huh, Geralt?”

Geralt rolled his eyes.

“You’re not human.”

“No! What do you mean? It hasn’t been that long!”

Geralt took his many, many journals out. Then, stepped off to the ground.

“It has been about 30 years. And you do not look any different.”

Jaskier blushed and stepped closer to him and saw the journals.

There were notes with dates and doodles and lyrics and “Jaskier quotes” and just Geralt’s observations, mostly about him.

_ Jaskier is being irritable for some reason. Going to get more stationary and mint for him. Might let him top later. Not sure yet. _

_ Later.  _

_ It worked. _

  
  


Jaskier scoffed, “Oh, all right. I just have a really good skincare routine.”

Geralt rolled his eyes. “Well, this means you probably can’t even die.”

He looked off into the distance in deep thought.

All of that time he spent trying to protect Jaskier when he could protect himself.

Jaskier was looking at him with his big blue eyes. His baby face in full effect.

“Geralt? I don’t understand what you’re saying.”

“I can’t lose you,” Geralt said like it was a secret.

Jaskier stepped forward and brushed his fingers against Geralt’s jawline. Gently. 

He had a certain way about him that Geralt couldn’t quite place. He just radiated love and everything soft and all good and just something that made him feel weak in the knees.

Geralt closed his eyes as Jaskier kissed him.

After a little while, he said, “You’re immortal, Jaskier. And you never told me.”

Jaskier scoffed. “No, I’m not! I am very mortal, I’ll have you know that I was voted ‘Most Likely to Die on an Adventure By Accident’ at Oxenfurt!”

“That doesn’t sound like a good thing, Jaskier.”

“No, I was very popular!”

“Sure, you were.”

Jaskier pouted like a stubborn boy. He sure still looked like one.

“Geralt, even if I am immortal, I would have told you! I had no idea about any of this!”

“Hm.”

-

Later on, Geralt saves Jaskier again and he hears him murmur, “Oh, thank heavens, Geralt! I could have died!”

“No, you wouldn’t.”

Jaskier sighed as he pulled him in for a “thank you for saving me, but you can be such an ass sometimes” kiss. Geralt accepted it gladly.

“You’re so lucky I’m madly in love with you, Geralt.”

“And I’m lucky my lover is immortal.”

Jaskier burst into a fit of giggles.

Geralt raised an eyebrow.

“It’s just that...you’re stuck with me forever! And it’s by choice!”

Jaskier is bombarded with kisses and bites on that spot on his neck that gets him weak and moaning. 

“Ugh, you’re a cruel man, Geralt. I fucking love it.”

They continue on like this. 

“You know, it’s not a horrible thing, really,” Geralt says when they find an inn and lie down on the bed together. They’re staring up at the ceiling.

Jaskier tilts his head lazily to look at him. “What?”

“Living forever. With you.”

“Oh, this might just be the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me besides, ‘Oh, keep going, Jaskier!’ That’s so soft of you, Geralt.”

“Don’t make me take it back,” Geralt says as he flips over to face him.

He presses their foreheads together and they close their eyes.

“You wouldn’t.”

“I wouldn’t.”

-

Jaskier loves affection.

He holds Geralt’s hands whenever he can and Geralt loves it because it gets him to take a break from playing and singing so much. He wouldn’t say that to him.

“Geralt, darling, what are we doing now?”

“We’re going to pick up Ciri.”

Jaskier has his hand in his as they walk through a forest.

Ciri was waiting for them to arrive so that they could continue their lives together.

At some point, it starts to rain and Jaskier gets up and joins Geralt on Roach.

He wraps his arms around him and Geralt sighs.

They stop and Jaskier feels Geralt take his cloak off and put it around him. He instantly feels warm as Geralt pulls the hood over his head. 

“But you’ll get sick, Geralt.”

“No, I won’t.”

“What if you do?”

“I won’t.”

They continue like that for a while until Jaskier dozes off and Geralt finds a town.

Geralt ends up being sick. 

Jaskier prattles on and on, ranting about how he was right. 

“I was starting to think that you gave me your cloak to be romantic, but now I realize that you did that because you’re an idiot.”

Geralt coughs and lays his head down onto a pillow. 

“Who loves you.”

“Of course, an idiot who loves me. Just what I need. Now drink this soup.”

“Please don’t tell me you made it.”

Jaskier feigns offense with a dramatic gasp and a hand on his forehead.

“My cooking is not that bad! Also, someone else made it.”

Then, the door opens and Ciri enters.

Her hair was soaked and she looked tired.

“What did he do this time?” Ciri sighed as she brought over another bowl of soup for Geralt. Jaskier chuckled as the child berated her father.

“You know, I was thinking that you would have stayed in during a storm, but then I remembered that you don’t care and Jaskier wouldn’t do anything but follow.”

Jaskier took a nap, drifting off as he heard Ciri talk.

-

“Don’t ever do that again!”

Geralt was bleeding out on the ground. 

Ciri had gone to get help from Yennefer to heal him.

Jaskier was holding him and freaking the fuck out.

“Jaskier.”

“Come on, Geralt! You got fucking stabbed! And apparently, if you die, I will live forever! Alone! Well, probably with Yennefer, but she’s mean! And I can’t live without you! Who the hell would deal with me for eternity?”

He was hysterical as Geralt was losing consciousness.

“Jaskier.”

“Ugh! Why does this shit happen to us?”

“Jaskier.”

“What?”

“I’m not going to die.”

Jaskier looked down at him in disbelief. 

Geralt was smirking even though he was bleeding out so much.

“You better fucking not!”

He closed his eyes, knowing that if he survives, the bard would just threaten to kill him if he ever almost dies again. 

Geralt faints, his last thought at that moment being Jaskier would be his forever.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @rainbowrabblerouser


End file.
